Forever
by YellowDragonMuffin
Summary: Who knew five words could change Dawn's life so drastically for the worse? Dawn certainly didn't. So what happens when some bad news is delivered to her? Sucky title and sucky summary, but I find these parts the hardest! Happy Ikarishipping day! Hope you enjoy my little one-shot! Sad themes ahead.


_**A/N: Hiya, everyone! I'm here with a new story because it's Ikarishipping day! HAPPY IKARISHIPPING DAY, EVERYONE! As you probably guessed, it is Ikarishipping, but it's a sad story, and I'm sorry that it wasn't something more shippy and cute for Ikarishipping day, but I thought of this idea and the idea kept developing until I had to write it! But luckily, my Contestshipping day story will be more fluffy and funny, I think!**_

_**Drew: If you ever start writing it, that is.**_

_**Me: I was writing this!**_

_**May: Don't be rude, Drew, Yellow will get it done!**_

_**Me: Thank you, May!**_

_**Dawn: Wait, Paul and I have a...shipping day?  
Me: Yep! To celebrate your awesomeness together!**_

_**Paul: Oh, goody.**_

_**Me: Sure is! I'm just going to warn you now: THIS IS NOT A HAPPY STORY, I'M NOT SURE QUITE HOW SAD IT IS BUT MAYBE NOT THE BEST FOR REALLY SENSITIVE READERS (if there are any). Okay, so I've warned you of that, now time for the disclaimer! Dawn, Paul, take it away!**_

_**Paul: *sigh***_

_**Dawn and Paul: YellowDragonMuffin does not own the characters or anything else she could be sued for! Only the storyline!**_

_**Pikachu: Pika pi chu! (On with the story!)**_

* * *

"_In more recent news, there have been recorded landslides at Mount Silver in the Johto region. We are unable to confirm the number of casualties at this point as we are not sure if everyone is recovered yet. More news on this a-"_

Dawn switched off the television news report as she heard a knock at the door. The knock wasn't a rough one, like an annoyed postman that had just got his leg chewed by a dog, but it also was not soft. The knock was just in between the two. It was firm, but at the same time not.

Dawn turned to the door, trying to guess who could be there.

She mentally went through a list of people in her mind of who it could be, checking it off one by one.

It couldn't be May. She and Drew were currently off on their honeymoon in Kalos after their wedding just a week ago, most likely making the babies May had wanted ever since Dawn could remember.

It couldn't be Misty. She and Ash were all the way over in Kanto together, they had called her just yesterday to catch up and there was no way they could have got to Sinnoh that fast.

It couldn't be Brock. He was working as a Doctor in Kanto, and, like Ash and Misty, there was no way he could have gotten here that fast from the last time she had talked to him.

It couldn't be Iris. She was in Unova with Cilan. They wouldn't have gotten back from May and Drew's wedding that long ago that had been in Hoenn, so they couldn't have got here that fast. And Dawn knew how organised Cilan liked to be, he would have had to call a month or so in advance.

It couldn't be Kenny, or Zoey, or Barry, she had spoken to all three of them earlier that day, and they were all off in different regions, training.

So there was only one person left. Paul.

But this confused Dawn further, as she knew Paul was off in Johto. Working and training. He wasn't supposed to get back for another 2 days at the very least.

Dawn smiled to herself. Had Paul come back early just for her? She clasped her hands together at the thought, catching sight of her Diamond wedding ring. It made Dawn remember that her and Paul's wedding was just a month away, and she was ecstatic at the thought that she was going to be able to marry the man she loved and had loved for a long time.

She skipped over to the door, happily and excitedly with her midnight blue hair bouncing around behind her, a huge grin spread across her face as she placed her hand on the doorknob, expecting Paul to be standing on the other side.

"Miss Berlitz?" an unfamiliar feminine voice said as the door swung fully open. Dawn couldn't help but her smile falter slightly as she saw this woman, but still held it strong politely, she had always been one for good manners like that.

"That's me! How can I help you?" Dawn asked, keeping her smile in place.

"My name is DC Emma Summerhayes. Miss Berlitz, may I come in?" the grave tone in DC Emma's voice caused the hairs on Dawn's neck to stand on edge as she began to panic slightly. Many thoughts ran through Dawn's head on what could have happened and why DC Emma was here.

"O-of course! Come on in!" Dawn said, her smile suddenly looking more forced than before as slight nausea because present.

'_Don't think like that, Dawn! Nothing bad will have happened. No need to worry!' _But even Dawn's own mind and special saying couldn't seem to convince her. Her nervousness began taking over more as she began babbling about the thing she always seemed to babble about when she panicked: tea.

"U-um… So, can I get you anything? Green tea, herbal tea, oolong tea, black tea, organic tea, normal tea, u-uh _coffee_?" the fact that Dawn had resorted to talking about coffee was very worrying indeed. And if he had been here then he would have known and gone out of his way to take her out of the situation. Dawn babbling about tea was actually quite normal behaviour for the girl, but if she resorted to coffee, it really was a last resort and the usually calm girl would have resorted to a nervous wreck on the inside.

"No, thank you, I'm fine," DC Emma replied, politely. She had seen many cases like this of nervousness when she came to their door. People talking the phone covers they owned to one person talking about different types of muffins to, possibly the strangest of them all, DC Emma Summerhayes could clearly remember a man in his thirties talking about the different fonts on the computer. He spoke about his favourite, his least favourite and everything in between. Emma found it surprising how stressed people became in situations like this with authority figures. On the other hand, this was the calm before the storm, as she liked to refer to it as.

Dawn's head fell forward, her blue hair falling over her eyes, completely covering her face from DC Emma's view. Emma sighed, wiping a stray piece of brown hair behind her ear, her green eyes filled with sorrow.

"Miss Berlitz," DC Emma paused, "Do you know why I'm here?" she questioned, wondering if she wouldn't have to deliver the news.

Dawn hesitated, before she shook her head no, her hair following afterwards as she hadn't lifted her head.

"Did something happen to one of my friends? O-or," Dawn's voice dropped into a whisper, "or did something happen to my mum?" she asked, looking up at DC Emma as her deep blue eyes welled up with tears. She couldn't bear the thought that something may have happened to her dear mother.

"No, no, Miss Berlitz. Nothing happened to your mother, I can assure you," Emma said, shaking her head firmly to reassure the girl.

"Oh thank Arceus," Dawn whimpered, burying her head in her hands.

Dawn composed herself, blinking away the tears that had previously been threatening to fall, before lifting her head back up, her dark blue eyes meeting DC Emma's forest green ones.

"Then… Why are you here?" Dawn questioned, her voice wavering slightly as many more bad thoughts ran into her head.

"Miss Berlitz-"

"Please, call me Dawn, Miss Berlitz sounds too official." Dawn said, cutting of DC Emma Summerhayes. Emma nodded in understanding before continuing.

"Dawn, I regret having to tell you this, but," Emma paused, not wanting to have to say the next words that came out of her mouth, "I believe you and him had some sort of relationship, so I am here to regretfully tell you that…" at the next five words that DC Emma Summerhayes said, Dawn felt her whole world stop for a second. Everything seemed to freeze as what had been said sank into her brain.

Dawn's mouth dropped open, then closed again when she realised that she wasn't able to say anything. She was sure she had misheard. There's no way that could have been what Emma said, no way. No way, no way, no way.

"I-it's n-no-not t-true, i-is i-it?" Dawn stammered out, her voice shaking madly as she hardly managed to get out that sentence.

"I'm afraid it is, Miss B- uh, Dawn." Dawn didn't even realised that DC Emma had almost called her Miss Berlitz as she was too busy focusing on the fact that her whole world had just fallen apart around her.

Dawn let out a dry, almost soundless scream, as she began to choke on the tears that were quickly filling her eyes.

Dawn vaguely heard Emma say something about how she feels deeply sorry for her, but Dawn couldn't hear over the voice that was running around in her head, repeating the same thing she had heard just a minute or so ago, the five words that had changed her life forever.

'_Paul Shinji has passed on.' _

"H-h-how?" Dawn whispered, breathlessly, so quietly and weakly that Emma had to strain to hear the bluenette.

"Have you heard about the recent landslides that were happening in the Johto region? At Mount Silver?" Emma asked, looking at Dawn for an answer. Dawn's head filled with the thoughts of the news before Emma had knocked on the door, but she couldn't answer, no matter how hard she tried to.

When Emma received no answer, she simply continued, it wasn't abnormal that the person who had just had the news delivered to them wasn't responding. "We recently recovered a body under some of the rubble. We did forensics tests and, finally, were able to trace it to being Mr. Shinji. We have told his family and his older brother, Reggie, told us that we must come and tell you, rather than you hearing about it later."

Dawn simply remained motionless. The air was so quiet and thick that you would have been able to cut it with a knife with ease. Emma tensed up slightly as she heard a small sniffle coming from the direction of Dawn. Sure, she was trained in this job and she had delivered news like this dozens of times before, but that didn't make it any easier to deliver the heart breaking news and hear the first cry. It was painful, but DC Emma was glad that she could help people through these hard times and be there for them.

Dawn, still not yet seated having been to panicky to sit, fell to her hands and knees, the cries growing louder and louder until they were almost painful to listen to.

Dawn's world had just fallen apart around her, into tiny little shards of what used to be a perfect life. Not only did her world just fall apart, it felt like she had been torn apart at the same time, the shards catching onto her every little piece of her, tearing her apart, deepening the harsh pain she had already been feeling.

"I-I LOVE HIM, I DON'T WANT HIM TO GO-" Dawn screamed, breaking the painful silence that had previously only been filled with her tears, trailing off into deeper tears as she rocked backwards onto her knees and feet, her hands covering her face as she ducked her head down. DC Emma walked towards her and knelt down next to her, placing a gentle hand onto Dawn's shoulder as the bluenette sat and cried, feeling like she had been broken, and that she would never love again. Dawn knew she would never stop loving Paul, but there was no-one there to love her back. Dawn felt alone.

"_I love you, Troublesome. Forever."_

* * *

_**A/N: Yes, the last line is Paul talking! Even though he can't really talk… I'm just going to say that it was his last words! That makes it sound romantic, I guess! Though maybe the ending is a bit rushed, I couldn't think of a way to get it from Dawn to Paul's final words.**_

_**Paul: You made me...dead?**_

_**Dawn: Why would you do that, Yellow?  
Me: I warned you that it wasn't a happy story! **_

_**Dawn: *sniffs* B-but I still had to read it, it was sad.**_

_**Me: Was it sad? Tell me in the reviews please if it was sad or not, and if you like me writing in this sort of more downbeat, sad style! Though sad stories aren't all that fun to read sometimes, they're interesting to write, well I found it interesting to write at least!**_

_**Oh, and, the name 'DC Emma Summerhayes' was just someone from Eastenders that delivered the news of death and I couldn't think of another name so I just used her name!**_

_**Paul: Are you done talking yet?  
Me: Yeah, I have been talking for a while. Okay, I'll go now! I hope you all enjoyed the story and if you did then please leave a review! Or tell me how to improve, I appreciate that, too! But not flames, there is a difference. **_

_**Thanks for reading!  
~Yellow :D**_


End file.
